Geralt of Rivia
Geralt of Rivia (Polish: Geralt z Rivii) is a witcher and the main protagonist of the Witcher series by Andrzej Sapkowski and its adaptations (including The Witcher and The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings computer games). Witchers are monster hunters for hire. They possess nearly superhuman abilities and are expert swordsmen. Geralt is known also as Gwynbleidd (Elder Speech meaning "The White Wolf", a name which was given to him by the dryads), as well as the Butcher of Blaviken. Despite his name, Geralt does not come from Rivia: he grew up in the witchers' keep of Kaer Morhen in the realm of Kaedwen. In the interest of appearing more trustworthy to potential clients, young witchers were encouraged to make up surnames for themselves by master Vesemir. As his first choice, Geralt chose "Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde", but this choice was dismissed by Vesemir as silly and pretentious, so "Geralt" was all that remained of his chosen name. "Of Rivia" was a more practical alternative, and Geralt even went so far as to adopt a Rivian accent to appear more authentic. Later, Queen Meve of Lyria knighted him for his valour in the Battle for the Bridge on the Yaruga conferring on him the formal title "of Rivia", which amused him. He is, therefore, a knight of Lyria, and not a commoner. His status is, in one example, acknowledged during the first Witcher game, when he is twice invited. Biography Geralt was the son of sorceress Visenna and (presumably) a warrior called Korin. Shortly after being born, Geralt was taken by his mother to the Wolf School — the Kaer Morhen stronghold (from Elder Speech Caer a'Muirehen meaning "Fortress of the Old Sea"). Geralt survived numerous mutations during the Trial of the Grasses, through which he gained practically superhuman physical and mental abilities (increased reflexes, speed, strength and enhanced hearing) surprisingly well. Because of that, as one of the few he was selected for additional experiments, and of the few he was the only one that survived. His white hair, completely lacking pigment, is a side effect of these experiments. After finishing the witcher training, he embarked into the world on his horse called The Roach (he gave the same name to every one of his horses) to become a monster slayer for hire. Although Geralt did not believe in destiny, he demanded the unborn child of princess Pavetta and her husband Duny as a reward for his services. As the child turned out to be a girl, he did not take her. However, fate or blind chance caused Geralt and Ciri, the daughter of Duny and Pavetta to cross paths thrice, and after the death of her grandmother, queen Calanthe, Geralt ended up taking care of the girl and loving her as his own daughter. His best friend was Dandelion the bard, while his lover and the love of his life was Yennefer. In the Movie and TV series In The Hexer movie and TV series, the major role of Geralt as an adult was played by Michał Żebrowski, but a younger Geralt was portrayed by Maciej Łagodziński. Both the series and the movie were based largely on the previously published short stories, taking a few liberties here and there with the narrative. Naturally, Geralt appears in all thirteen episodes of the series and is the protagonist of the film. In The Witcher computer game In the English version of the game, Geralt is voiced by Doug Cockle and in the Polish version by Jacek Rozenek. After seemingly having been killed by a mob during a pogrom of non-humans at the end of the Witcher saga, Geralt returns to life with no recollection of the details of his sudden reappearance or the intervening five years. He is rescued by the last remaining witchers in the world and taken back to Kaer Morhen. There, he is drawn into a complicated conspiracy concerning the witchers, their secrets and the nefarious forces who are after that knowledge. Geralt pursues the mysterious Salamandra, and in the process meets many people from his past, as well as new acquaintances who either require the witcher's help, or offer their own in his quest to regain his identity. Category:Swordsmen Category:Book Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Male Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Multiple Saver Category:Scarred Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Animal Kindness Category:Warriors Category:Revived Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Alchemist Category:Anti Hero Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Mature Category:Immortals Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Knights Category:Namco Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Detectives